epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NightFalcon9004/NightHawk vs Sierrastalker. Epic Husband and Wife Battles of History.
Here's your tournament battle. And a beat. (Starts on 0:34) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKISTRY!!!!1!!! SIERRASTALKER! VS! NIGHTHAWK9001! BEE-GIN. NightHawk: You better listen, quit your bitching, head back to the kitchen, Stop your beef with other people, go make me a sandwich, and Try hard to win this, but you'll still fight worse than a WHITE KID who's VICIOUS. The taste of my victory against you will feel Twilightlicious. It'll be something to savor. As you said, this battle's already in my favor. So lose your attitude and don't be a Bohater. Even Poskitch makes a better MC. Patts inherits his rap skills from me. But this time, you won't get votes out of sympathy, A$$LEY. Sierrastalker: So, they put us together? No skin off my back This is not a good time to mess with Ashley, Max. You might be able to rap but can you compare to my wit You talk behind backs more than I can take a shit! I can't be outrapped, I'm better than any other. You can finally ask the kids: Who's better? Me or your mother? I'll bring you to your senses cause you can't see rhyme or reason. Time to rip you limb from limb because it's Hawk Hunting Season. NightHawk: Once I'm done creaming this chunky chick, she'll go from Sierra Mist to Fried Egg Nog. Despite being from Pencil-vania, you write the worst lines for this blog! Like when you tried to mess up 1D Wiki, to you I'll do the same. That got you fame, but now you'll die out as quickly as your own gif game. With that Negative tone, you won't get power anytime soon. I'm even Positive Four makes a better female mod than you. Your only skill is chatkill while I lyrically murder a user. I'll smack you out of here another 4 months and make a new level of wife abuser. You can't tear me limb from limb, but my words will break your Tbones. I don't need to hear you talk, so why don't you give me some head...phones? You're still an Utter noob at rapping and bitch more than anyone else can. Go ahead and attempt to block my flows, but frankly my dear, I don't give a damn. Sierrastalker: I'm getting really sick of this! It's time I put an end to it. I write some really clever stuff, you only Scribblescratch some shit. Your rhymes are even poorer than the Persian Gulf. Beat you in the second round, you can call me BasaltWolf. I know some people doubted me, but I can battle you! MrAwesome is the one who should be in Round 2! I can't even read your crap, I'm even skimming half-hearted! Sometimes, you make me flip my damn lid! Do it a second time, I'll make you sorry that you did! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DON'T GET TO DECIDE! EPICRAPBATTLESOFWIKISTRY!!! Sierra: Dexter, BTTF, MSV, Dragon, Wolf, CE, Scraw, Nick, Lakuita, Cacola, Patts, Lab Tux, Damaster (13) Night: Shoop, Tk, Meat, Loygan, MrA, Wachow, AG, Weavile, Mabel, Coupe, -4, Lasse, Stoff, Evol (14) Category:Blog posts